


Quatre heures pour s'aimer

by Doupi



Series: 4 heures pour s'aimer et un futur à commencer ... [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, oubli
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Hermione s’enfuit avec Harry et Ron, cet été-là, elle n’efface pas seulement la mémoire de ses parents … non, il y avait une autre personne qu’elle devait protéger à tout prix. Même si ça voulait dire tout perdre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatre heures pour s'aimer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulu62149](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lulu62149).



> Première fois, défi lancé par Lulu du forum Who Run The World !!

Cet été-là :  
Hermione POV  
J’entrai dans la bibliothèque furtivement ou du moins j’essayai. Heureusement pour moi, elle était déjà plongée dans un livre. Je détaillai ses longs cheveux blonds, ses lunettes trop grandes et souris. Mon sourire se fana vite. C’était la dernière fois. La dernière fois peut-être que j’avais l’occasion d’être dans la même pièce qu’elle : mon amie, le pilier de mes vacances, mon rendez-vous de l’été. Un moment, j’hésitai. Elle savait tout de mon passé, de l’école où j’allais. Nous parlions de Poudlard pendant des heures quand je revenais pendant l’été. Elle n’était pas jalouse, non, elle était heureuse pour moi. Comme moi, j’étais heureuse lorsqu’elle me parlait de son école, du cheerleading et de tout le reste. Depuis toutes petites, perdues dans cette grande bibliothèque, c’était ainsi et nous nous étions trouvées.

On s’était incroyablement rapprochées cet été. Comme si elle sentait que je lui échappais, si seulement elle savait à quel point c’était vrai. Je soupirai. Notre dernier jour, nos dernières heures et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça. Je n’arrivai pas à avancer pour la rejoindre, passer quelques heures avec elle, lui dire adieu. Cachée derrière le bureau de la réceptionniste, je sortis ma baguette. Un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours m’appris que j’étais seule.  
— Je suis désolée, soufflai-je avant de prononcer la formule, …

Un mince filament de lumière bleue s’échappa de ma baguette et frappa Quinn. Elle releva les yeux et m’aperçut. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu’elle me sourit. Ce n’était plus le sourire si particulier qu’elle me destinait toujours. Quelque chose venait de disparaitre entre nous. Je devais terminer le sort. Sous son regard, je m’enveloppais sous un sort de ma création. Il me rendait invisible et arrêtait temporairement le temps sur de petites zones. Son esprit penserait que j’étais restée à l’entrée de la bibliothèque quand je faisais exactement l’inverse. Une sorte d'illusion. Je m’approchai de sa table, veillant à ne pas effleurer quoique ce soit sous peine de briser le sort. Ma main tremblante, versant la potion – heureusement transparente – dans son verre d’eau. Je ne pouvais la toucher sans rompre l’enchantement alors je me contentai de quelques paroles d’adieu chuchotées au creux de son oreille et la promesse de revenir.

Je reculais pour reprendre ma place, le tout n’ayant pris que quelques secondes. Nos regards se trouvèrent à nouveau et je vis l’incertitude dans ses prunelles. Je souris tristement, sans qu’il n’atteigne mes yeux et sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je sortis en courant de la bibliothèque. Je fonçai pour attraper ce train de malheur qui m’emmena loin. Regardant défiler la ville par la fenêtre, je me fis la promesse de revenir quand tout serait fini. Pas seulement pour mes parents mais pour elle, pour nous, pour ce que nous aurions pu être.

\--------  
Ron POV  
Quelques mois plus tard, le monde de la magie est enfin apaisé et tout rentre dans l’ordre. Tout ? Non, presque tout seulement. Hermione fait souvent des voyages pour voir ses parents. Elle en revient toujours silencieuse et abattue. La première fois, elle m’a raconté : ils ne peuvent pas se souvenir d’elle alors elle se contente de les regarder vivre de loin. Elle invite aussi une vieille amie à manger et à partager une soirée. Il parait qu’elle travaille à la bibliothèque maintenant. C'est bien le genre d'Hermione d'avoir des amies pareilles.

Hermione part toujours le même jour. Jamais à contrecœur, cela dit. Aussi dur ce voyage semble être, il lui est nécessaire. Elle l’attend toute l’année mais n’en parle jamais. C’est un voyage pour se souvenir m’expliquera-t-elle la première fois. C’est toujours le même schéma qui se répète. Elle fait ses valises, s’envole et ne revient que cinq jours plus tard. Sans un mot mais des larmes brillent au fond de ses yeux.

La première fois, j’ai cru qu’elle ne s’en remettrait jamais. Puis, elle m’a embrassé et plus rien n’a compté. Alors, je ferme les yeux jusqu’à l’année suivante et je m’occupe des enfants. J’aime ma femme et elle me revient chaque année alors pourquoi m’inquiéter ? Cela fait sept ans que ce petit manège dure.

Quinn POV  
Huit ans, trois semaines, neuf jours et treize heures, c'était le temps depuis la première et dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Non que j'ai compté vraiment. C'est une estimation, environ quoi. Il y a huit ans, elle se tenait debout, droite comme un i entre les portes ouvertes de la bibliothèque. Je l'observais entre deux chapitres, convaincue qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarquée. Puis nous avions échangé un sourire et elle avait disparu, littéralement disparue. Sans un mot.

C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas été surprise lorsqu'elle n’était pas réapparue avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, ni le lendemain. Elle n'était jamais revenue. J'en étais sûre car cela fait maintenant sept ans que je travaille ici dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir un jour. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'a pas oublié, si je ne me raccroche pas à un espoir vain. Après tout, nous n'avons échangé que quelques regards, à peine un sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que quelques regards quand ils disent tout ? On pourrait croire que je suis une andouille qui ne fait qu'attendre après un souvenir, un rêve. Fugace en plus, le souvenir, je ne l’avais aperçue que pendant quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Et pourtant, ces quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que je prenne conscience de l’attirance que je ressentais pour elle. L’amour au premier regard en quelque sorte.

Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose d’inattendu s’était passé lorsqu’elle avait fixé son regard dans le mien. Mon corps avait réagi instinctivement fortement, presque magiquement. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais j’ai vraiment senti la vague de chaleur dont parlent beaucoup d’auteurs remonter le long de mon corps pour venir se loger, presque se lover, dans mon cœur. J’ai cru entendre sa voix me chuchoter une promesse de se revoir, plus tard, quand tout irait bien. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la sienne.

Et puis il y avait eu les rêves. Cette scène et d’autres se rejouant à l’infini dans mon esprit, nous sortions ensemble, lisions un livre, passions des moments dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Il y avait le sexe aussi, récemment seulement; Peut-être dû à l'abstinence que je m'imposais depuis l'année passée et ma rupture avec Rachel ? Avec tout ça, je n’avais jamais pu l’oublier même si je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Malgré tout, cela valait et vaut toujours la peine d’attendre encore un peu et si c’était aujourd’hui son retour ?

Assise derrière mon bureau, je remonte mes lunettes sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle apparaitra, retournera ou même viendra simplement me voir. Sachant que je m’accroche à un espoir vain, pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Je ne la connais pas et ce n’est pas quelques rêves qui me convaincront du contraire. Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je me contente de fixer la page de mon livre.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je sursaute lorsque la cloche signale l'ouverture de la porte et l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je m'atèle à paraitre occupée et attrape un stylo pour noter quelques mots sur ma feuille blanche. Le livre que je parcourais est tombé à côté de moi, toujours ouvert. Heureusement que je retiens facilement l'endroit où je m'arrête. Je lève les yeux lorsque l'ombre d'une personne obscurcit le bureau. Mon cœur rate un battement parce que si ça fait plus de huit ans maintenant, je reconnaitrais encore ses yeux. Ces yeux couleur caramel qui me font penser à tant de souvenirs heureux sans pouvoir en expliquer un seul. Je souris malgré moi.

Elle n'a pas encore dit un mot, attendant sans doute que je la salue en premier. Je le fais et manque de m'étrangler quand ma voix sort affreusement éraillée :

— Bonjour

Le stress sans doute, une fine sueur commence déjà recouvrir mon front et je bénis mon idée de faire une queue de cheval ce matin. Mes longs cheveux blonds ne sont pas dans mon chemin. Je passe une main sur mon front pour essuyer la sueur qui commence à perler et bafouille :

— Bonjour, Bibliothèque de la ville, je m’appelle Quinn, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?  
Elle se contente de me sourire et me détaille. Son examen me rend mal à l'aise.

— En fait, j’aimerai vous inviter à diner, m’explique-t-elle en souriant encore plus brillamment.

Hermione POV  
Elle se laisse convaincre. Je reste sans voix plusieurs secondes avant de me rappeler mon plan. Je souris alors. Elle aussi. Je contourne le bureau et me tiens face à sa chaise, tendant une main pour l’aider à se lever. Son sourcil se soulève comme lorsqu’elle analyse ce qui se passe. Elle ne dit rien et prend ma main. Je ne la laisse pas aller une fois debout et je m’autorise un geste fou. Je la serre dans mes bras. Quinn ne dit rien et se contente de rester figée avant de se détendre et de m’enlacer à son tour.

— C’est bizarre, murmure-t-elle dans mes cheveux, mais vous sentez comme dans mon rêve.  
Je me recule pour la voir rougir furieusement et détourner le regard. Elle est embarrassée et surement persuadée de m’avoir fait peur. Mais j’ai entendu bien pire et bien plus bizarre venant d’elle alors je me contente de rester là à chercher son regard. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, je souris. Je me sens complète.

— Beaucoup de choses seront bizarres, Quinn. Nous avons juste un bout de chemin à faire ensemble.  
Nous sortons ensemble après qu’elle ait attrapé son manteau. Je ne peux m’empêcher de lui tendre le bras comme je le faisais autrefois et je vois son front se plisser comme si elle essayait de se rappeler. Mais ce n’est qu’une question de minutes maintenant avant qu’elle n’y parvienne.

Quinn POV  
Nous avançons vers un restaurant que je ne connais pas. La marche m’a fait du bien, j’ai l’impression qu’un brouillard avait envahi mon cerveau. L’air frais l’a fait partir. Nous marchons, main dans la main et je ne m’étonne même pas de trouver ça normal. Soudain, elle me tire en arrière et se dirige vers un petit banc puis s’arrête.

— Ce que je vais faire va vous paraitre bizarre, m’explique-t-elle en sortant un bâton de bois, mais je vous promets que vous allez comprendre très vite.  
J’essaie de protester mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge quand elle prononce un mot d’une voix bizarre. Son bâton s’illumine, je ferme les yeux instinctivement … et tout me revient.

Doucement, encore étourdie par le choc, je me relève après ce qui semble une éternité. Elle me regarde avec des yeux fascinés, un peu inquiète. Je serre les dents et tente de me retenir mais la gifle part avant que je ne puisse me contrôler. Ses pupilles se dilatent de surprise et elle pose une main sur sa joue rouge. La marque de mes doigts commence à apparaitre. J’entends sa respiration ralentir et elle se met à rire. Confuse, je la regarde se plier en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

— Mon Dieu, Quinn, tu m’as manquée, finit-elle par articuler péniblement.  
Je grogne et croise les bras, peu amusée.  
— Explique-moi pourquoi je viens de passer huit ans à fantasmer sur une inconnue quand cette inconnue, c’était toi ?

Hermione POV  
— Allons manger veux-tu ? Je t’expliquerais tout pendant que tu manges. Tu as perdu du poids Quinnie.  
La boutade fait passer le petit mensonge que je viens de dire. Je ne peux pas tout lui expliquer. Il y a des morceaux qu’elle ne pourra jamais savoir, plus maintenant. Elle ne proteste pas mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ses années, elle semble suspicieuse. Comme si elle venait de comprendre mais c’est impossible. Même si son comportement n’est pas le même que les dernières fois, le sort ne m’accorde qu’une soirée … Je repousse l’espoir. Quatre heures, Hermione, quatre heures, n’oublie pas.

Elle me laisse l’emmener à l’intérieur du restaurant. Je l’installe à cette table où nous venons tous les ans et je lui explique. Je lui parle du vol de ses souvenirs. Mais pas un vol comme une disparition, non, j’ai simplement mis un verrou. Elle ne pouvait plus y accéder, plus se souvenir de moi. Il ne lui restait que ce sentiment de me connaitre, que des sentiments. On ne peut pas enlever les sentiments de quelqu’un.

L’espoir m’envahit à nouveau lorsque j’arrive à cette partie du repas et que pour la première fois en huit ans et six rencontres, je la vois rougir. Je continue mais la fixe avec attention. Je lui parle des quatre heures que ce sort m’autorise tous les ans. Elle a l’air prête à m’incendier mais je lui rappelle que je n’avais pas le choix. Elle, elle peut au moins se souvenir de moi pendant quatre heures. Pour mes parents, je n’existe plus. Quinn se tait alors et semble réfléchir.

— Tu sais, commence-t-elle à avouer, je pense que j’ai des sentiments pour toi.  
Ma respiration devient difficile. Les pâtes que j’ai commandées semblent danser dans mon estomac et je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon corps.  
— Je suis célibataire, déclare-t-elle sans hésiter, et je te veux.

Ses yeux brillent de désir. Droite au but comme l’aurait fait mon amie d’enfance, c’est mon tour de rougir.  
— Sortons d’ici Quinn, je veux être avec toi au moins une fois.

Trois heures et demie plus tard :  
Elle dort, étendue à mes côtés. Sa respiration est calme. Je ne veux pas être là pour voir son regard changer à nouveau. Je ne veux pas voir le sort reprendre ses droits, pas cette année. Pas quand elle dépasse toutes les autres et que mon bonheur est complet, enfin. Je resserre mes bras, profitant de son corps contre moi … pour la première fois. Je grave chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Il est temps de retourner près de mon mari, d’éviter la douche froide.

— Je suis désolée, Quinn, murmuré-je contre son oreille comme pour me justifier, ce soir restera un souvenir. Je dois retourner auprès de Ron. Oublie-moi et vis ta vie, mon amour. Tu m’as fait goûter au bonheur mais je dois te rendre ta vie.

Je dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et sens une dernière fois sa respiration se mêler à la mienne. Doucement, je sors du lit et de l’appartement, emportant toute trace de ma présence … jusqu’à l’année prochaine.


End file.
